Andy's secret
by BigMachoCinephile
Summary: She had not a very good history with men. God only knew what could be written in that book. What if it was a list of every women Andy had ever dated? What if it was full of phone numbers that he had kept in case they split up...


Hello everyone ! So I'm starting a new series of little stories inspired by scene from some movies I've seen. And I take prompts if you want to send some and if you have any idea please let me know !

...

Prompt : scene inspired by the movie _Words and pictures_.

...

Sharon and Andy were both at Andy's house for the moving out. They had finally decided on a beautiful house with a wonderful pool. The team some of the kids had also came to help with all the furniture and the boxes. The only problem they had for the moment was the heat. They wanted to move in their new house before the summer end so that they could enjoy the pool but it was almost unbearable to move everything in the heat.

Sharon and Amy had made some lemonade in the new kitchen for everybody.

It was almost 10PM when the team started to leave.

"Mom?"

"In the bathroom Rusty!"

When Rusty entered the room he could only see the legs of his mother. She was lying on the floor under the sink.

"What are you doing? Please, don't tell me you're cleaning." Rusty smirked.

"Could you help your old mother? I want to get out."

"Sure." Andy grabbed her ankles and delicately removed his mother from under the sink and helped her get up. "Can I go sleep to Julio's tonight?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Because Mark is here and Julio brought him that new game and..."

"Okay." Sharon laughed. "You can go. But text me when you get there."

"I will." Rusty kissed his mother and went to talk to Andy before leaving.

Sharon washed her hands in her new sink. Their new sink. Their new bathroom. Their new house. When she thought of the day for a moment she felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. Something extremely warm and tingling. She was happy. It's a sensation that she hadn't felt in very long time but since Andy came into her life, she felt it more and more.

She wasn't supposed to feel like that. Like a teenager. She was a grown-up woman with children and responsibilities. But somehow, Andy had made her better and happier self come out.

Andy was still outside so she decided to wait for him while putting the bedroom in place. She moved some boxes and put the stuff at the good places.

She opened one box named : Andy's bedroom and worked on that one. At the bottom of it she found a little black notebook. She turned it around but there was nothing written on it. She sat down on her bed and bit her bottom lip.

She had not a very good history with men. God only knew what could be written in that book. What if it was a list of every women Andy had ever dated? What if it was full of phone numbers that he had kept in case they split up.

She almost didn't want to open it but her curiosity get the better out of her and she opened it. And what was in it made her stop breathing for a moment.

Andy knew how to draw.

And apparently he loved to do it. His notebook was full of drawings. Some of them took one page others just some corners but it was full.

She recognized some of his grandkids playing. Some of his car. Some from his old garden.

Sharon continued to turn the pages to the last one. Andy had drawn her. Or at least her back. She couldn't exactly remember what date it was. They went out to have dinner at a very nice restaurant. She had wore a black dress which had let half of her back naked. She didn't wore it often but she loved that dress. Apparently so did Andy.

Every little details of her hair, which had been up, had been drawn. The lines and the hair on the back of her neck. The freckles and moles on her back. Everything was there.

She felt herself getting hot. Just the fact that Andy had spent time to watch her, to really see her, to stare at her back long enough to draw it was a turn on. But then, dreaming about him, laying on his couch or his bed, and drawing it just by remembering, letting his mind redo the travel that his eyes had taken was incredibly hot.

"Sharon? Do you know where all our forks are?" Andy said while walking in their bedroom. "You okay?" He said when she didn't move.

She finally turned her head to him and nodded. She turned to notebook so he could see him.

"Oh." It was all Andy was able to say.

"You draw." Sharon said simply.

"Hmm... Yes. Sometimes."

"Andy it's incredible."

He came to sit down next to her and took the notebook from her gently. He just shrugged his shoulders. "You like it?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"Like it? Andy I think it's so hot."

Andy smirked. "Really?"

"Oh yes. Didn't you show it to someone?"

Andy dropped a quick kiss to her lips. "No actually. You're the only who knows."

Sharon put her arms loosely around his neck. "Well, it's good you marrying me because you would have seduced a lot of girls with this technique."

Andy moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck for a moment. "Indeed. It's very very good."

Sharon moaned and moved her head back to give him more access. Andy couldnt take it anymore. Sharon had been dressed in a very short sports short and tank top today. He had been on the edge of being horny for hours now. And he wanted her. Badly. His lips found hers before his hand gripped one her breast. She moaned louder and put his hand underneath her bra to squeeze it harder. She laid down and Andy quickly followed. She was palming his ass while her hips made movements who shouldn't be allowed with clothes on. At one point Sharon groaned. She had enough. Soon she pushed Andy on his back to jump on top of him. Clothes flew everywhere. Their new bed was almost slamming into the wall. Sharon could never thank God enough for finding Andy when she didn't have her kids at home anymore. Sitting on top of Andy, she gripped at her own hair, finding it sweaty. Her palms came back to his equally sweaty chest. When her tights couldn't support her anymore she laid down on Andy's body. Their moans mixing in each other's ears. Sharon almost screamed when she came, as usual when they were alone. Andy gripped her hair and her ass hard when he reached his peak, as usual.

They went to bed early. Truly spend.

When Sharon woke up the next morning she was alone. Alone and very naked. They had truly christened their new bedroom and a smirk came to her lips. She quickly found her robe and went to search Andy. When she went to the kitchen she immediately smelled hot coffee. She went to take a cup when she found an envelope next to the machine. Her name was writing on it. She opened it and read the note.

 _Sharon,_

 _Went to do some groceries. Made you a fresh pot of coffee. I won't be long. You better be naked when I come back,_

 _Love. Andy._

Sharon laughed out loud and looked back in the envelope. There was another paper. She opened too and gasped. Andy had apparently woke up early and had decided to draw. He had draw Sharon, naked and while doing some nasty things. Alone. God. She had to make sure that no one ever found that drawing.

She turned the paper over and found Andy's writing again. _That's exactly the kind of things I want to find when I get home._

Boy, that man was going to be the death of her. But she was going to die a very happy and very satisfied woman.

Sharon drunk her coffee quickly. She went to brush her teeth quickly before going back to bed. Even with her independance and everything, if her future husband wanted her naked in their bed, who was she to argue ?


End file.
